Harry Potter and the child of magic soul
by Amyethious
Summary: On the train Harry met Ron and Hermione in the story, but this time in his first year to Hogwarts, Harry meets someone else as well. Natasha Brown, who to those around her, even her friends consider her an enigma and they plan to figure her out. But what troubles shall she bring to the group being cold and secretive, with Lord Voldemort and her the troubles she brings shall he live


Direct Quotes/ paragraphs are in the story. Unfortunatly i can't have them coloured to pronounce them.

I do not own Harry Potter; all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. The character I own is Natasha Brown, though some characters might sway from original perspectives (book/movie).

_**Platform nine and three quarters. The meeting.**_

Harry Potter was staring contently out of the window as the train passed the walls confining it and thought of how the world he was going to, had to be better than what he was leaving behind. After a minute or so there was a knock on the apartment door, turning around he saw a brown haired girl, about 1.6 metres tall, with a very elegant posture in his opinion standing in the doorway. She too was in muggle clothing like he was in. Obviously she hadn't changed but she also looked like she was nervous, narrowing it down Harry concluded this was probably her first time also.

She was looking at me with something in her eyes that Harry found unrecognisable, with a stunning mixture of mostly green/blue eyes with yellow and specks of brown around the pupil. "**May I please join you? Everywhere else is too crowded and noisy for my appreciation.**" Jumping out of my stupor I didn't realise I was in, I nodded. _Why she was being so formal? _She was dressed normal enough, with black baggy pants and a white shirt with a nicer one over the top unbuttoned, compared to Harry's own elephant sized clothes from Dudley. Sitting down up straight she glanced out of the window now showing paddocks, and then turned to look at me again.

"**My name's Natasha Brown, what is yours?**" _Huh?_ "**Oh, I'm Harry, Harry Potter.**" _Her stare is way too intense. Why is she looking at me like that? It makes me feel like she's reading my mind. _

"**Is this your first time as well?**" _Now I'm starting to feel like I'm in an interrogation._ "**Yea, it is.**" _What do I ask her?_ "**Do you know what house you'll be in?**" _I hope she knows what they are so I can ask more about them._

Suddenly the door was opened and the youngest of the boys Harry had met earlier was standing there. "**Do you mind? Everywhere else is full.**" He had flaming red hair like his brothers and had a streak of dirt on the side of his nose that was still red from where his mother had rubbed it.

The black haired boy that his brother's Fred and George had claimed to be Harry Potter replied with a casual "**Not at all.**" It was the girl there that unnerved him. She seemed sort of off, for a lack of a better word. _She looks as if she's seeing right through me, suddenly I feel really exposed. Can she read minds? God, I hope not, her look alone is disturbing enough._ Thankfully for the red head and much to his greatest relief she turned to look out the window with her response being "**No, I don't mind, sit where you wish.**"

_Wow, he looks really vulnerable and flustered all of a sudden. Just from Natasha's response? Well, I guess I was thinking along similar lines of thoughts a moment ago._ Harry nodded to the corner of the apartment that he was on so he didn't have to be so uncomfortable sitting near Natasha. He looked extremely relieved and thankful at that moment that Harry was there. He then continued to introduce himself. "**I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley.**" The girl looked at Ron for a moment before seeing that he was looking more in Harry's direction and was introducing himself as such to him. "**Harry, Harry Potter.**" The boy Ron looked amazed.

In Natasha's opinion there was nothing to be amazed by. He wasn't he the same as everyone else considering his nervous and almost confused look. "**So…It's true then. I mean, do you really have that, that..." **Harry was getting more lost as he didn't know where this was going so he interrupted "**That what?**" Finally getting the point across for Ron to spit it out. "**Scar." **_Scar? What scar? Well Harry at least knows what he means now going by the look of revelation on his face. "_**Oh, yea."** Lifting up his fringe he reveals a scar on his mid-right part of his for-head above his eyebrow. _That's not normal._ Was the first thing that popped into Natasha's mind at the sight of it.

"**Where did you get that? And how**?" Her previously stoic voice had something akin to suspicion and although she spoke normally it's as if demanding his very soul to answer her now. Harry thought that although she was probably born from an average standing family, people probably thought as though she was a noble with the way she talked, walked and held herself. To Harry himself though silently agreed that it will always be Natasha's eyes that were what got to him the most. They were steeled to hide her emotion in such a way that she herself was always hiding. But for a moment just a mere moment when she asked that and he looked her straight into her eyes, he thought he saw something that no one should have seen. He snapped out of it immediately as though he was a child getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

To sat Ron looked flabbergasted was an understatement. He looked at her as if she had turned into a giant spider with a clown face painted on with how big his eyes went, and then it hit him as realisation dawned. **"You muggle born or something? Cause otherwise I'd say yeh mad. Bonkers, whacko! I'd say…" **He immediately he stopped himself as he suddenly felt the stare that was directed at him. No malice, no killing intent, no rage, just a stare. An emotionless stare; and that was probably scarier than any of the others she could have been giving him. It held no emotion; it was so cold he thought that is what froze him. He didn't threaten him in the slightest. The looked made his soul feel as if he was being crushed by such pressure that he just couldn't move. Just that one look made him feel as if he was defeated, no not defeated beaten just beaten, as if he had a sword at his throat as soon as he stepped up to do battle. No fight ensued; he just lost, as if he was not even worth it.

Ron snapped out of his horrified and beaten state when the apartment door opened, drawing the attention off all those inside. "**Anything off the trolley dears?"** A small but strong elderly lady asked as she stepped back a bit revealing an extremely colourful trolley, but on closer inspection it was packed, from top to bottom, with sweets that surpassed the normal for sweets; that is when being compared to muggle sweets. The previous moments almost completely forgotten by those in the apartment.

Harry, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor.

He had never had any money for sweets with the Dursleys and now that he had pockets rattling with gold and silver he was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as he could carry – but the woman didn't have any Mars Bars. What she did have were Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life. Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.

Natasha walked out to the cart as Harry came back in and had a look at what was there. She had stayed a week in Diagon Ally at an inn until it came time to take the train. She had learned what she liked and didn't like from experience there and grabbed the remaining chocolate frogs, two packets of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, one of the Pumpkin Pasties as well as two packets of Drooble's. She had noticed the red haired boy's ears going red and understood why. She herself hated gum, of all sorts.

"**Hungry, are you?" **He asked Harry with his ears burning red as he tipped it all onto the empty seat between them and took back his seat. "**Starving," **said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty. Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches in there. He pulled one of them apart and said, "**She always forgets I don't like corned beef**." A hand appeared out of no-where holding out two packets of Drooble's towards him. He hadn't even noticed Natasha walk in and sit down. Obviously she saw something in me, maybe, her eyes where no longer looking like they were penetrating right through them but looking at him. In his opinion her eyes were still cold and creepy but he saw understanding in them now. A cold hard understanding in how someone feels.

"**Thanks."** He could feel his ears going red, but not as red as they did before. Looking at her again, the girl had an almost reminiscent look on her face while staring out of the window again. As if she sensed he was looking at her, she turned around. Looking down quickly Ron thought about his evaluation of the girl while unknown to him Harry was doing the same. Both boys looking down at the sweets in their hands as if they were reading them, while their minds drifted elsewhere.

Harry was going over what he knew about Natasha before filing a profile about her in his memory for later if need be. _Name: Natasha Brown. Appearance: Hair brown, emotionless face, eyes mix of blue/green/yellow/brown. Personality: Cold but deep concern to those she deems something (unknown). Understanding and generous. Her posture and speech is formal while her clothes are smart and tidy but still maintain an air of casualty. Overall, Natasha Brown is a formal well-mannered girl, with a cold outer shell to those unknown to her and has a great deal of loyalty and kindness that she will show to those she deems something (still unknown, probably people she would consider friends, still working on it). Her eyes are the most intriguing and something I should probably not have seen but now has gained my curiosity. I'll delve into whatever that was later; I don't want to be rude and I need to know what the heck did I just buy?_

Ron was thinking about Natasha's angle for just giving him the Drooble's. _She seems stiff and cold at first glance but now that I think about it, it lost its edge after she stopped staring at me and allowed me to join Harry and her in the apartment. Maybe it's just how she levels people. Level is that the right word for that? No, it was something else. Let's see; she was observing me right down to my very soul (or so it felt like), that's it. She was evaluating me. That's the word for it. After she evaluated me she became, well at least seemed to be, less cold. If I was terrified of her when she showed no emotion I pray to Merlin that I never get her angry in such a way that she shows fury. That would probably kill me. Though she would make a great friend, maybe that's why she gave me them. To be friends._

"**What are these?"** Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack or chocolate frogs. "**They're not really frogs are they?"** He was starting to feel that nothing would surprise him. "**No," **said Ron. "**But see what the card is, I'm missing Agrippa." **

"**What?"**

"**Oh, of course, you wouldn't know – Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, you know, to collect – famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."** Natasha already knew this and only brought the things she had experience with, which she liked. While Natasha had an only slight in depth knowledge she thought that Harry probably was only briefed with the basics of the magical world; at least Ron could help them both in this area.


End file.
